1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated document management systems, and more particularly to a device and method for automatically determining an address where a communication is to be sent and the communication mode by which it is to be sent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for a user to send a communication by fax machine, the user must either input the fax number using a numeric control panel, or press a hot key on a control panel for that particular fax number. In either case, the user must know the communication address or number for the location where the document is to be sent. There is currently no method for the user to automatically insert a document into a communication machine such as a fax machine and let the machine determine the address where the document is to be sent.
Likewise, when using e-mail, the user typically relies upon an e-mail software application that allows the user to type in an e-mail address or automatically reply to an e-mail and send the reply to one or more locations. There is currently no method to print the e-mail communication and then, send that printed e-mail document to another address without going back into the e-mail application and sending from within that e-mail application.